metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Silent Hills
}} Silent Hills is a cancelled installment of the Silent Hill franchise that was going to a collaborative effort between Hideo Kojima and Guillermo del Toro using the Fox Engine. It would have starred Norman Reedus. The Playable Teaser (P.T.) was released around August, and debuted in TGS 2014 via the special stage "Visible." The game was officially cancelled by Konami in April 2015, due to a falling out between Kojima and Konami.http://kotaku.com/its-official-silent-hills-is-cancelled-1700379816 As a result, P.T. was removed from the PlayStation Store on April 29.Silent Hills PS4 Teaser P.T. Now Gone From PlayStation Store - GameSpot Largely because of the cancellation of P.T. and departure of Kojima from Konami, as well as a previous attempt at making a video game with THQ resulting in THQ going bankrupt shortly afterwards, del Toro stated in August that he won't enter any video game based projects due to believing that he is an "albatross" of video games. In an July 2015 interview with IGN, del Toro stated about Silent Hills, "We were in the planning stages, and it’s a shame it’s not going to happen. We were talking about really pushing the boundaries of the new consoles, and making the game really mess with your head. One of the great moments in Metal Gear [Solid] was Psycho Mantis. The idea that a game can actually interact with you, and stuff like that." He also stated that despite the cancellation of the game, he still plans on collaborating with Kojima in the future,Silent Hills' Kojima, Del Toro Still Plan to Work on New Project - IGN although a press conference implies that if he is to work with Kojima, it won't be video game related.http://www.metalgearinformer.com/?p=21186 On September 27, 2015, del Toro tweeted that horror manga artist Junji Ito was also a part of the game's collaboration.Horror Astist Junji Ito Was Involved With Silent Hills - IGN Story The main storyline, at least according to P.T., involved a man waking up in a decrepit mansion's cinderblock room, and wandering around. While exploring the mansion, he found evidence of a grisly murder, as well as a disfigured ghost by the name of Lisa. He also found a fetus in the sink. Eventually, at midnight, he was possessed by Lisa. She then ambushed him and apparently killed him by snapping his neck, only for him to wake up again in the cinderblock room. Throughout this time, a radio drama premiered. It talked about two men, who were unemployed, killing their successful wives as well as their children. One used a meat cleaver while the other committed suicide afterwards via either a rope or a umbilical cord. Relation to the Metal Gear series Stefanie Joosten tweeted that P.T. scared her when she played it.https://twitter.com/stefaniegmj/status/500151738561601537 References to other games *At one point, the player character could find a disfigured boy nearby. The boy's features resemble that of Chico from Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes. *The man seen in the trailer for Silent Hills ''somewhat resembles Big Boss. References in other games *In the TGS 2014 demo for ''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Snake distracts a wolfdog pup with an Active Decoy. The balloon that pops out is Lisa from the P.T. The overseas demo, as well as the footage used for the ninth episode of V Log, replace Lisa with an alternate version of the Big Boss active decoy. *In the tent just before the tunnel leading to the Devil's House in the Ngumba Industrial Zone, there is a boom box playing the radio drama from that game. *The swinging chandelier effect from the game can be faintly heard in the Da Shago Kallai area. *In the Gamescom 2015 Mother Base/FOB demo for The Phantom Pain, an emblem is frequently displayed throughout Mother Base with the words "P.T." on it, alluding to the Playable Teaser (P.T.). *The radio transimition from P.T. can be heard during the encounter with the skulls in mission 06: Where do the bees sleep?. Its in one of the radios scattered throughout the outpost. **In addition, one of four audio from the demo also be heard on various active radios within the mansion in the "Code Talker" main mission if the Skulls weren't neutralized by the time Snake rescues Code Talker. References Category:Related Games